Promise
by roo17
Summary: This is a sequal to Equally Loved. Ace and Luffy made a promise they would take their relationship farther when they meet on the seas. but will the world try to keep them apart? or will Ace die before Luffy can save him? AcexLuffy before impel down & afte


Sequel To Equally Loved

Hello

Ace sailed across the vast ocean in his little boat that he controlled; keeping his hands in his pockets and a steady gaze on the horizon. His green bag just to the side of him while hit hat held tightly on his head. He had been out searching for Blackbeard; an old shipmate who committed the worst crime on a pirate ship: killed a nakama and fled. Whitebeard, Ace's captain and father like figure, had ordered his second in command officer, Ace, to go and kill Blackbeard for his outrageous actions.

It had been a few weeks since Ace ran into Luffy and his crew in Alabasta.

Ace had been with Luffy for a while now. It was night time and everyone else had fallen asleep in their tents. Ace stood under the desert stars and let out a small sigh. Suddenly, his hand was being held by Luffy; his innocent little brother that he loved too much. Luffy looked at Ace and smiled; filling the older brothers head with memories when they first met.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ace had been three; Luffy just four months old. Ace looked at Luffy and glared. How could his mom love this 'thing' more than him? Well this so called 'thing' was currently in it's crib; sleeping soundly.

_'How can mom pay more attention to Luffy than me? I'm way more cuter than him! I have freckles, he doesn't! I have a sleeping problem thingy, he doesn't! Instead, he has a food disorder thing where he constantly has to eat! How, HOW can he be more cuter than me?!'_

Ace huffed out a frustrated sigh and watched Luffy sleep. If only little innocent Luffy knew how much trouble he had already started with his older brother... Luffy opened his eyes and saw Ace. Ace was the first one to hold Luffy and the first to feed Luffy and Ace was the first person Luffy ever saw. Ace stood over Luffy and stared down in jealousy as Luffy reached his cute little hands out towards him.

"What do you want? You want mom? You want food? You all the attention you can get?!" The way Ace raised his voice a little had scared Luffy and made him cry. Ace sighed and walked away from the crib but soon stopped when he soon heard Luffy go into a coughing fit. Ace walked back to the crib quickly and looked in only to see Luffy choking. Ace, in a state of panic, picked of Luffy and patted him on the back gently but quickly.

"It'll be okay, Luffy. It'll be okay. Just stop choking and get some air into your lungs..." Ace walked back and forth while patting Luffy on the back; concern filling every inch of his face. Finally, Luffy had stopped coughing and relief filled Ace's body as his brother took in deep breathes. He held Luffy out in front of him and smiled. "Thank goodness you're alright, Luffy..." Suddenly, Luffy threw up; leaving white throw up on Ace's shirt. Ace held Luffy for a second before setting him back down into his crib. Luffy laughed playfully and Ace's eye twitched.

"You think that's funny don't you?" More laughter was Luffy's reply . Ace gave a small irritated smile; his eye still twitching. "That's okay, I'll clean everything up." Ace took off his shirt and set it down for a second before he headed for the door.

"A..." Ace stopped turned towards Luffy. "A...A...Acey...Ace...Acey..." Ace's heart skipped a beat when he heard Luffy's small cute voice say his name. Ace walked over to Luffy and picked him up; kissing him gently on the forehead.

"You're so cute, Luffy...sorry for yelling at you earlier..." Ace set Luffy down on the bed in his room before falling into a narcoleptic episode on the bed. Ace's mom had come back from the store and walked into the room to see Ace and Luffy sleeping together; holding hands and smiling...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ace was brought back to reality when his lips came in contact with Luffy's soft lips; filling the little brother's head with memories of when they had first kissed when they were kids. Ace pulled apart and looked at the sky again.

"Lu, I'm sorry I can't keep our little promise this time, but next time I will okay?" Luffy nodded and kissed Ace once more; exploring his entire mouth as he did. Ace smiled and so did Luffy as they remembered the day when they told each other the love they felt for each other...

**Ok so this is chapter one! Chapter two will be coming out soon hopefully! Hope you enjoyed it :D**

**R&R please!**

**Ivy the Vine~**

**roo17**


End file.
